Utilizador Discussão:TDFANFRENCH
Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Wiki TotalDramaDanger! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Total Drama Danger. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão se eu puder ajudar nalguma coisa! -- Wikia (discussão) 17:29, Julho 27, 2011 Right here in the south is cold, as you put an to chat on the wiki? by_cavi74 13h46min de 3 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Editing To Grow! I want this wiki to grow so I am helping out. It seems I am editing too much and I understand.Anime Fan? 12h15min de 4 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) I noticed after I uploaded melissa's pictures, some of them where small. If you want to help, find the pictures that are small and repload them. Thanks!Anime Fan? 12h25min de 4 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) P.S. May I make pages for Leanne and Lion? can you please add Leanne's pichor to her page please I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 21h53min de 6 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) why are Leanne and Cassie eneymes?? I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 00h43min de 7 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Permission May I upload some new pictures I found on Cavi74's talk page? Drama468 21h49min de 9 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Stop I Put Daniel s New Look In the Killer Cat Fish so dont change it he is my Charcter User:HF650 OK but is every one in sesone 2 all the same pepol User:HF650 Erick and Alice Hey! I was wondering, could I make an official page for the relationship between Alice and Erick? Hey! Thanks for uploading the Skyler pic for me :) Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 02h51min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) No G₩₠nn¥₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 12h23min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) what ? Przemek9514 17h36min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 new school....high school.....i am tired.....I WANT HOLIDAYS ;) do you know when will be photos from 1st episode ?Przemek9514 18h03min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Promotion Hey, can you ask cavi to promote me and you to the status of Admin, I think we both deserve, I'm running the wiki forums and stuff in the background and stuff like that and editing pages, and you are editing and making LOSE of pages, you're such a big factor to this wiki's greatness! plus I think that you, me and Cavi make a great team! Please tell her to promote both of us, after all, you, cree and Mocky are my three best friends, also, I'm sure if she knows how to so can you possibly tell her? (ps: please reply to this message?!?) [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,]] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 19h46min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) wont to chat on total drama fanfiction wiki I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 17h12min de 4 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you tell me the elimination order, Don't worry, I'll delete it from my talk page as soon as I've read it, I need to know because you, me and cavi are running this wiki, Of course I won't tell anyone [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 11h53min de 5 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Important I need talk to you now! If you can! Cavi74 ' Hey Johan :D How's it going? :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 01h11min de 18 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Loltutorial.png|tutorial Lol.png|laugh Okay, but will she still have the flower?! [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,]] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 13h23min de 20 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) GO ON CHAT NOW!!!!! :D [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 17h32min de 20 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Do you prefer Cassie made by me or Teddy? Everyone wants to be my friend JK :) 18h10min de 22 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Newcaasie.png|Made by Teddy Cassie new desing.png|Made by me Go on chat now! [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 15h16min de 24 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Soz, I'm on chat now!!!! [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 16h04min de 24 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey Johan... I know it's none of my business but I think prezemek is getting way out of hand... He's been nothing but mean to most users, especially jarrod! Personally I think przmek should be banned. I'm sorry just all his comments are pretty much hateful! P.S. This is Tbird/Trevor offline 99.58.184.23 16h05min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Oh, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I'll delete it from my talkpage right now :) Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 14h41min de 2 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) No prob. I just deleted it. Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 14h45min de 2 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Hey TDIFANFRENCH! I know we hardly ever talk, and I'd really like to be your friend. Anyway, I heard you a Teddy talking about how someone should make a pic of Cassie with blue hair. I made one for you, cause CASSIE ROCKS! I know someone else could have done this like ten times better. You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 22h22min de 8 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC)thumb|left|300px|I know someone else could have done alot better. I dunt want Alexander in. :P Leave a comment...LIKE A BOSS 17h18min de 9 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Johan is in it though. And who knows. He might get far. ;D Leave a comment...LIKE A BOSS 17h35min de 9 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) me and cavi are on chat, you know where [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 17h51min de 11 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Hey Johan! You should join my show with Alice, Cassie, and whoever else. Just go to my blog if you decide you want to. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 23h53min de 12 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Johan! I know you didn't audition for my fan-fiction but hardly anyone signed up so I just choss people to be on the show. Anyway I picked Cassie, Alex, and Alice in the fan-ficiton. Is that alright with you? All the info is on my blog. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 05h18min de 17 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you know when the next episode will be? Toadgamer80The jester of Tortuga. 16h59min de 23 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) I didn't really know where I was suppose to put my audition for your show.thumb|Layla the Fierce Goddess So I'll audition my new character Layla the Fierce Goddess. She should be on the show because she is nice, beatuiful, feirce, and stylish. She loves to compete in challenges, she can be flitry at times, and she loves animals. Layla likes to be the center of attenition and sometimes she flirts with guys to get what she wants. She also tells it like it is, hardly ever in a mean way unless you get on her bad side. Ok I think that's enough about her. I hope she joins. Alright see yah oh and with your message on TDI wiki, your welcome :). There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 19h45min de 4 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) You are [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 09h08min de 12 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) K [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 09h14min de 12 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Hi Johan! :D I haven't spoken to you in a while :) What's up? :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 09h16min de 12 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Ok :D I will now :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 09h19min de 12 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Neutral pose of Jaoa!!!!! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 09h27min de 12 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC): Ficheiro:Yeoanew.png The first challenge for Total Drama: Rejected Designers is up! Link: http://totaldramarejecteddesigners.wikia.com/wiki/Fall_is_Greeting! NICO.WAS.HERE. 01h05min de 13 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) I'm in the chat Everyone wants to be my friend JK :) 18h59min de 18 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) i will make a picture for the ep two ways to win! Everyone wants to be my friend JK :) 11h11min de 19 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Second challenge for Total Drama: Rejected Designers is up! http://totaldramarejecteddesigners.wikia.com/wiki/Pajama_Day! NICO.WAS.HERE. 17h23min de 19 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Participate in the my show http://pt.totaldramadanger.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Chloenew22/Sign_up_for_my_first_show! go on to the special chat, now! (cavi74) did tdroti started in france ?Przemek9514 21h21min de 21 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 If you wish to give people information (AKA spoilers), then PM them. Saying it in public, it will cause stress and anger for whom didn't see TDROTI yet. ~So if I had toast, would you want swap it with me for your EPICNESS? 19h12min de 26 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to keep you banned for another day or two. ~So if I had toast, would you want swap it with me for your EPICNESS? 02h54min de 27 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey Johan! Can you please tell me the name of the french channel that shows TDROTI? G₩₠nn¥₪'''¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 18h07min de 29 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Lol, okay! Thanks!G₩₠nn¥₪'''¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 19h02min de 29 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) how can I leave this wiki like this! http://totaldramamall.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles I mean just the form?